


To Feel Cherished

by veranda



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veranda/pseuds/veranda
Summary: Glorfindel finally gets lucky with Erestor.  What happens when Elrond finds out?  Basically, shameless PWP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I don't even remember Erestor from the books, so I was mighty confused when I first came across an Erestor/Glorfindel fanfic. However, I quickly fell in love with his character in fandom, and all the different ways people write him. So this is my contribution. A bit disturbing, I'll grant, but I think he's into kinky shit.

Glorfindel never thought it prudent to look a gift horse in the mouth. So, when Erestor unexpectedly invited himself to Glorfindel's rooms to 'ascertain the veracity of some recent patrol reports', he chose not to be annoyed that his work was being micro managed, deciding instead to be simply delighted that Erestor would be in his rooms at all. He had been trying, for what felt like centuries, to deepen the friendship he had with the mysterious and lovely chief counselor into something more...romantic.  However, Erestor proved to be elusive prey indeed, politely rebuffing any of Glorfindel's advances.  Although this meeting might be work related, he could still pretend it was progress at long last.  Certainly Erestor had never accepted an invitation to Glorfindel's rooms before for any reason.

Erestor seemed awkward stepping into his bedroom.  Eyes darting all around, as if unsure what to focus on, he laughed incredulously when he saw the half of Glorfindel's room that was filled with various varieties and sizes of potted plants.  

"Captain, you have the most remarkable green thumb!  I never would have thought - and, oh! I have not encountered many of these before."

Glorfindel, similarly captivated as he watched Erestor step carefully through his plants, beautiful eyes opened wide and sparkling with delight, replied, "Yes, well, it is not the most, eh, masculine of hobbies, as it were, and I do have a reputation to uphold."

"I suppose you do.  And this one!  Is it really a Mallorn?  How -?"

"Oh, with the trees you examine the roots every few years or so to cut them back so that they do not gnarl upon themselves, and the plant will happily thrive.  Not all trees take very well to the treatment, but that one has been with me for about a century and a half."

"It reminds me of my childhood." Erestor stroked the leaves lovingly.  "I was raised in Lothlorien but to be honest I never became fully comfortable with the heights.  When we came to Imladris and I first stood on the unswaying stone ground, I knew without doubt that I was fully Noldor; definitely not even part Sindar."  He smiled sheepishly at Glorfindel, who felt his heart stutter, enjoying this charming, personal side of Erestor that was so seldom revealed.  

They were quiet for a few moments, then abruptly Erestor breathed in deeply and bit his lower lip.  "However, I digress.  I am not here for your plants, no matter how amazing they are."  

Disappointed at the sudden change in atmosphere, Glorfindel sighed.  "Right.  So which report did you find issue with?"

Erestor hesitantly headed away from the plants to where his host stood.  "Captain," Erestor moved closer to Glorfindel.  "I hope you will forgive my forwardness."  

"What? They cannot be that bad, you have not seemed overly concerned in the past."  Confused blue eyes noted Erestor's increasing proximity.  He felt a hand upon his chest.  Did Erestor feel the need to comfort him?  Was it that terrible?

"I do not usually do this, but I find myself unable to resist."  

"What?" Glorfindel was starting to feel daft; he racked through his mind, trying to remember any occasions he had perhaps been drinking when completing paperwork.

Feeling a hand press into his chest, Glorfindel shot Erestor a baffled gaze.  Erestor's hand slid up Glorfindel's neck and behind his head, tangling his fingers in his hair,  and brought their mouths together.

Sweet mother of - was this really happening?  For so long this moment existed but in Glorfindel's lustier fantasies, yet now, oh now, Erestor was not only in his chambers, they were kissing.  Kissing! Glorfindel's mind was reeling, part of him ecstatic while the other part wondered if the mushrooms at dinner were actually the hallucinogenic sort.  Never mind that - with each soft press of lips against lips he leaned in for more, delved his tongue a little deeper, gripped Erestor a little tighter.  Soon their kisses grew hotter, wetter and full of want.  After several minutes of this, all the while feeling the delicious tug of hands in his hair, he risked making his need known and gripped Erestors hips and held them to his own, thrusting suggestively at an answering hardness.  Erestor pulled his face away then slowly untangled himself from the warrior's embrace.

"Sorry, sorry!  I overstepped.  You said, reports, uh?" Glorfindel hammered out, somewhat breathless.

"Relax," Erestor said smoothly.  "We can get to those later..."  Then, with a small smile, walked away.

He stopped just short of the bed and turned to look at Glorfindel, who had not yet dared to move. With sure, nimble fingers, Erestor unbuttoned his outer robe and gracefully shrugged it off his shoulders, revealing a sheer linen tunic over wool leggings.  Glorfindel swallowed and began stroking himself almost absently, eyes fixed on Erestor's figure. He could see the nubs of Erestor's nipples outlined through the fabric, causing him to salivate. Soon, a swath of perfect skin over lean rippling muscle was exposed with a removal of the tunic.  Smooth and soft looking with a rosy flush to it, Erestor's skin was everything Glorfindel had imagined.  His cock involuntarily twitched and he started rubbing himself a little harder.  Erestor unlaced his pants and pulled out a glistening purple erection before slipping his breeches all the way off.  Then he straightened and gently ran four of his fingers from the base to tip of his member, brought them up to his mouth and daintily licked each fingertip.  Without breaking eye contact, Erestor climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on his hands and knees.  Spreading his knees wide and arching his back, he gave Glorfindel a feral grin before inserting two fingers in his mouth and sucking them lewdly.  He then removed them, dripping with spit, reached between his legs and plunged them in himself, closing his eyes and moaning at the sudden penetration.  Glorfindel inhaled sharply, tightened his hand and came inside of his own breeches.

The unexpected orgasm jarred him from his trance.  Glorfindel quickly ran to his washroom and grabbed a bottle of oil - hair or skin he could not give a fuck. He made his way to the bed and threw the oil down and shed his own clothes, almost tripping out of his pants, eyes bulging at the sight of Erestor adding a third finger.   Glorfindel climbed onto the bed and got on his knees behind Erestor. He took the oil and poured a healthy amount at the top of Erestor's cleft.  The oil  ran down and caught on Erestor's fingers as he continually stretched himself, grunting and gasping when he would brush over that secret pleasure spot inside.  Glorfindel ran his hands all over Erestor's body, from his shoulders down his back, over his buttocks and thighs before coming back up over his erection and stomach, pinching his nipples and smirking when Erestor jerked in response.  Open mouthed kisses and bites from a watering mouth followed the hands until Glorfindel felt rock hard again.  He coated himself with oil, brusquely pulled Erestor's fingers out of the way and replaced them immediately with his aching cock. As soon as he felt that heat surround him, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back and began to thrust viciously, hoping that Erestor had adequately prepared himself. 

He need not have worried as soon whispered moans of "Oh yes, deeper, gods! Deeper!" reached his ears and it shot seductively through him. He was not going to last much longer.

Groaning, he pulled out and flipped Erestor over onto his back.  Putting one hand beneath each knee, Glorfindel hiked them up and re-entered Erestor in one stroke.  He leaned over to kiss him hard, biting lips and licking teeth.  Erestor reached down and fisted his own erection until he cried out his release.  Riding out Erestor's convulsions Glorfindel bucked hard three more times before coming again himself, this time deep within his lover.

When they had both come down, Glorfindel slipped himself out of Erestor and kissed him reverently several times.  He murmured words of wonder and devotion until Erestor stayed him with a small smile and said, "hush now, let us rest." Then he curled himself into Glorfindel's embrace and both elves fell into slumber.

\---

Erestor awoke with a start.  He had not meant to fall asleep.  Looking around the darkened room he saw the moon high above out of the window.  Good, it was still several hours before dawn.  After determining that Glorfindel was deep in reverie he got out of the bed and fumbled around for his clothes. Donning just his outer robe, he carried the rest on his arm figuring he was unlikely to come upon another elf this time of night.  Once back in his own rooms, he heaved a sigh of relief and threw his clothes in the corner.  Disrobing completely, he headed straight to the washroom, sparing a wary glance at his side door on the way. 

Aah, the water felt so good as he sank in.  Tipping his head back to wet his hair completely, Erestor closed his eyes and willed the tension in his stomach away.  He lathered up his favorite lavender soap and washed his hair, then used a washcloth to scrub every inch of his skin from face to foot.  He repeated this ritual two more times; his skin was a tender pink from scrubbing when he finished.  Erestor lingered until the water was not warm enough for his liking, then reluctantly drained the tub and stepped out.  Utterly relaxed, he toweled off and wrapped a thin robe around himself, looking forward to getting a few more hours of sleep before work began again in the morning.  As he stepped out of his washroom, he noticed his side door was ajar.

 _Shit_.

Heart beating a little more rapidly than a moment before, he turned to survey the room and saw Elrond, leafing through one of the books on his shelf.

"Lord Elrond, have you been waiting long?  I apologize, I did not hear you come in." Erestor bowed slightly in deference. 

Elrond smiled impishly.  "No, no, I did not wish to disturb you.  I had, er, heard a rumor that you and our Captain...well, I guess I was curious if the rumors were true."

Erestor flushed deeply and Elrond chuckled. 

"Come, we have known each other for how long now?  There is no reason to feel shy or embarrassed.  Although," Elrond cocked his head to the side and frowned, "why are you here, back in your own chambers?"

Erestor trained his eyes on the ground.  "Captain Glorfindel leaves early this morning for an extended patrol, my Lord, I did not wish to cause any disturbance or delay," he trailed out weakly.

"Ah, that's right.  Border patrol."

Elrond took a few deep breaths and appeared contemplative. "The Captain really is a remarkable elf, is he not? Welcoming death while defending his people, returned by the Valar to once again guide and guard us.  You remember that my father was among those he saved with his life?" 

Erestor nodded mutely, his movement almost imperceptible. 

"And now he is here, " Elrond continued, "willing to sacrifice himself again.  We owe him so much; myself, Imladris - really all of us who dwell in Middle Earth should cherish him.  Do you not agree?"

"Yes, I agree."  A whisper.

"Do you?  Do you really agree, really believe that he merits our love and gratitude?  He will wake this morning, earlier than most as he readies himself to patrol our borders, to ensure our safety and survival.  He will wake, yes, but wake cold and alone, for the lover he took to bed has skulked off in the middle of the night without a word.  How 'cherished' do you think that will make him feel?"

Erestor swallowed thickly and tried to speak, but the rising dread in his gut froze his words.  Elrond stepped closer to Erestor and softly caressed his cheek.  "You disappoint me."

"I did as you bade me, my Lord, I assure you. I went to him. And...and, offered...myself -"

Elrond put his hand on Erestor's mouth. "I asked you to love him.  An easy, small request, one almost any elf on Arda would happily oblige." 

Elrond paused his lecture, then began tracing Erestor's lips with his palm. He rubbed his mouth with increasing pressure, then drew his thumb down to press firmly on Erestor's jaw while his other fingers pushed between his lips and teeth.

Erestor obediently opened his mouth wide as Elrond's fingers massaged inside his cheeks and over his gums.  He patiently stood and allowed himself to be orally violated, feeling spittle start to pool, then dribble out over his lower lip In little rivulets down his chin, but he did not dare close his jaws.  No longer satisfied with a merely intrusive exploration, Elrond's insistent fingers coaxed out Erestor's tongue and swiftly he leaned in and lapped at it hungrily. 

Shamefully, Erestor found himself becoming aroused, and he tried to curl the other tongue into his mouth, but there were still two fingers pulling at his cheek. Abruptly, Elrond pulled away.  He brought his fingers out of Erestor's mouth and wiped the wetness on his neck, squeezing and dragging his hand up and down the length of it. Erestor's mouth remained open with his tongue hanging out, drooling wildly with uneven breaths. Elrond used his thumb to push Erestor's tongue back in and rubbed it with a circular motion.  "Glorfindel is going to be gone for likely a fortnight.  Use this time to reflect on how much his devotion to his duty fills you with utter gratitude.  When he returns, I expect you to be first in line to fall to your knees and make him feel totally, thoroughly and unquestioningly, cherished."  Elronds last five words were punctuated by his thumb crudely thrusting deep into Erestor's throat. 

Erestor gagged and sputtered while Elrond turned back to the bookshelf.  "Like I said, I am disappointed in you.  Please do not let me down again."  When Erestor saw what Elrond retrieved, he took a steeling breath and moved toward his bed. He removed his robe.  He used it to wipe his streaming eyes, then bunched it up and placed it on the bed. Erestor stood with his feet slightly wider then shoulder width apart, bent forward, and gathered as much of his robe fabric into his mouth as he could.  Taking deep breaths through his nose, he tightened his thigh muscles to reduce the quiver in his knees. As he heard the thin, flexible reed arc through the air, he braced himself and thought to himself "keep quiet!"

He did not want to give Elrond the satisfaction of hearing him scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look at Erestor and Elrond's dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for making Elrond such a d*ck and Erestor his enabler. So, an exposition chapter, mostly for myself.

One week earlier -

Erestor lay content in bed, head on Elrond's shoulder and face pressed close into his neck. His lord's hands were brushing circles on his bare back, raising goosebumps down his arms and legs. They had spent the last hour making love, culminating with Erestor on top, driving himself into Elrond's welcoming body while simultaneously kissing him slowly, tongues lazily swirling together. Seldom did Elrond seek carnal comfort in his chief counselor, and among those times this gentle, affectionate manner was even more rare. When it was like this, he was so easy to love.

Almost.

Their intimate interactions were usually far less mutually satisfying, and although Erestor keenly understood why, it never made it any easier or frankly, less frightening. Elrond's temper was as mercurial as the rains in late summer, venting his darker emotions on Erestor in the guise of bedplay, leaving him cowed, weeping softly to soothe himself. Erestor forced his mind away from those memories, and held his lord tighter, fervently wishing for this moment to become their new normal.

"Erestor, may I ask you something? Are you and Glorfindel...seeing each other? I have observed that you are sitting with one another in the dining hall more as of late."

Erestor tensed slightly. "My Lord, you know that I am not romantically interested nor involved with anyone. Captain Glorfindel is very well read and travels frequently to other lands. I find his conversation and anecdotes to be a delightful companion to my meal, as do all else sitting at his table."

"Hmm, yes I agree. He is also rather handsome, which always helps one's stories seem infinitely more compelling, no?"

"I - well, I hardly think that his appearance influences it overmuch," Erestor flustered.

"Peace, I'm only teasing. Although, his eyes are ever upon you. That, I am not teasing about." Here Elrond paused to shift their bodies so that he could look upon Erestor's face. "Have you ever thought about pursuing a relationship with him? He is a mighty elf, blessed by the Valar for certain, and most importantly, he is unbound."

At these words, Erestor flinched subtly, a look of confusion and apprehension coloring his features. Elrond rolled his eyes and felt the first tendrils of disgust curl around his heart as he heard a whispered "but I cannot, I promised..." He stood up to pour himself a glass of wine before the urge to strike him could not be contained. Truly, what Glorfindel saw in this spineless simpering puppy he could not fathom. What anyone saw. Taking a large swig from his cup, he turned and studied Erestor. He was partially sitting up, leaning on his elbow, brows knit together and his free hand pulling the sheet up to cover his nakedness. Elrond sighed, softening his face, which had unknowingly settled into a fierce scowl. Erestor was beautiful, of course that is what people saw - his large green eyes were framed with those ridiculously long and full eyelashes, his generous mouth sported lips that were ever dark pink and wet (simply because he was always anxiously biting them, Elrond thought uncharitably), his hair a lustrous cascade of black silk, his skin unblemished and soft. It was a beauty that radiated vulnerability and incited lust. Elrond hated it. Hated the way those eyes would look accusingly at him, filled with tears. Hated the way that mouth always said yes, no matter what Elrond demanded. Hated how he made him into this dark monster, unable to control his actions. He wanted to be rid of this burden. He took a cleansing breath and counted slowly to twenty before he started his reasoning with Erestor again. After all, this was the best solution he could come up with; now he just needed Erestor to recognize it as well.

"Promised what Erestor? I was there, I know what was said. You promised to comfort and guide me, and to ever be faithful to my governance. There is no reason you cannot seek happiness in a loving relationship of your own."

"No, it would not be right - "

"You cannot deny that you have thought on it before. I know that you are drawn to him, as many are. The key difference is that he is also drawn to you. It seems meant to happen."

Erestor was fully sitting up now, eyes darting to the door that separated their chambers as though that were enough to remove him from this conversation. He knew better than to stand, though, as Elrond had that edge to his voice that signaled an increasing displeasure.

"It is as you said, I made no explicit promise, but I know in my heart this would be a betrayal, I cannot."

Betrayal! Elrond snorted derisively. Surely this elf had no concept of what that felt like. "Erestor, this may come as a surprise to you, but there is no creature on Arda that is not flawed, your precious Celebrian included. I do not want to know what events in your twisted upbringing resulted in your dogmatic worship of her, but she used that to keep you chained to herself, do you not see that? Her refusal to release you to anyone, even in the face of her own marriage bond, was -" Elrond could not find the word as a flood of bitterness and jealousy overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes and began again. "One cannot distinguish what she loved more: you, or her absolute power over you. She saw our captain as a challenge to that tyranny, so she forbid you to interact with him, and laughably, you acquiesced. Erestor, I say this for your own sake as much as mine. Go to him."

Met with silence and eyes that refused to look at him, and seeing the first telltale drop of the quiet tears Erestor was so fond of, he lost his patience at last. If logic could not sway him, then perhaps a direct order would.

"You have two weeks. Now, get out of my sight."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I originally wrote the first chapter late at night half asleep on my phone, I decided to go through and add a little to it. It seemed appropriate to add a few details that I myself didn't know until after the second chapter was done. :)


End file.
